The multiple dosing device has been developed for milk powder, especially baby formula milk powder, but it could be used for other powder-like additives or pellet-like additives such as coffee, tea, chocolate, medicine, vitamins etc. to be mixed with a fluid. Thus, the invention is generally directed to a device for mixing an additive with a fluid before drinking.
For many additives it is important that the additive is held in a sealed condition before use. If the additive gets wet before use it may not be useable.
Today it is common to take for instance baby formula milk powder from a can in a measured quantity. Said measurement is often made by hand and can be quite cumbersome and is not always accurate. Further, the baby formula milk powder left in the can risk deteriorating due to exposure to the surrounding air.